The Yellow Chronicles
by pokemonaddict123
Summary: After Princess Yellow and her butler Ruby have been seized by pirates, her brother Prince Gold and lover King Lance set off to find her, a quest determined almost impossible. However, not everything is the way it seems... Mainly: Brother/Sister Morganite, Special, Granted Minor: Viridian, Feeling, Frantic, Mangaquest, Commoner


**Yellow-**

"How about this design?" Ruby asks, holding up a strapless wedding dress with blue flowers embedded at the top. "It would go great with Lance's suit. After all, it would be horrible if your outfits clashed."

"It's too low-cut." I shake my head politely. "I'm dreadfully sorry, Ruby, but none of your choices seem right."

He looks down unhappily for a second, then smiles again. "Then how about we go down to the dressmaker's shop?" He says. "They have great selections there."

"But it's dangerous!" I protest. "Only Mother and Father and Uncle Pearl or any of the older and wiser nobles can go there because they're well protected from bandits!"

"Don't you think the Princess if the Four Regions doesn't have protection?" Ruby rolls his eyes. "For your information, I am your supervisor, butler, servant, steward, _and_ bodyguard. And if Queen Platinum forbids this trip, my name isn't the Royal Butler Ruby."

"But you can get hurt!" I protest again. "Ruby, you're like the only_ reasonable_ brother I never had. I don't want my older brother to be hurt! We can just send someone else from the palace to get it.

"And the only brother you never had wants you to look beautiful on your wedding day." He sighs a bit, then tugs at my arm. "It won't be the same if you don't see the fabrics themselves. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Alright." I answer reluctantly. "But do be careful, please. Nobody needs to be hurt."

A little while later, we're on a carriage bound to the lower areas. Coachman Ethan drives it, and I sit with a excited Ruby in the back while the peasants gape at us in wonder. Most of them have never _seen_ me before. I prefer staying inside the castle, where it's safe from the outside world. Just like Mother.

The dressmaker's shop has a lot of beautiful fabrics. I run a silk dress on my fingers while the seamstress, a woman named Daisy, smiles at us and chats. I question her about some of the particular works, and she has a history for all of them.

When I point out one particular lace piece that floats against my fingers, her expression is one of pain. I almost think it's not a great idea to question her when she answers.

"Oh, the lace dress? It was designed by my husband, Bill. He gave it to me after my brother Green was attacked by pirates." She says sadly.

"What? P-pi-pirates?" I stutter. "There are pirates in this area?"

"Not anymore, no." Daisy says. "After Green disappeared, they stopped coming. But there's a lot of bandits, like Giovanni and Sird, who are willing to do anything for some coins." She sips some tea. "How about the muslin in the corner? That'll look great as without much effort."

I acknowledge her sudden change of subject and look at more. Finally Ruby makes his choices and we board home.

"Thank you, ma'm." Ruby bows respectfully. "We give to you our deepest regrets for your brother, and I think we have enough."

"Alright, your Highness." She curtsies. "I hope I see you soon enough."

We hand her some gold coins, and then set off again on the carraige. "I think the silk lace one will look beautiful." Ruby says dreamily.

"Whatever you say, Ruby." I say, amused, as the horses gallop against the cobblestones.

Suddenly, the carraige stops, and I'm thrown headfirst against the wooden surface. Hard. My head is spinning, and so is my world. Ruby yells out loud as he runs out to investigate.

"Pirates!" I vaguely hear Ethan scream. I barely get the emergency knife out of the scabbard hanging under the coach seat when I touch my head, and a lot of blood is on my glove.

The impact must have been worse than I think it was.

I shake my head, than wobbily prepare to fight. Suddenly, an arm grabs my leg from behind.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice says, amused. I clamp my knife between my teeth and plunge it at my attacker.

He howls in pain, and I pull back, ignoring the throbbing on my head. I also refuse to stare at the bloody sword, feeling I might vomit.

There is not much fighting outside. The horses are set free and have escaped, along with Ethan, who seems to have gone to warn the palace of our distress, while Ruby and another _woman_? is fighting. The rest of the bandits seem to be looting and I see another woman admire the fabrics. For my wedding. Which I will never wear.

Ruby grabs me as the woman he was battling falls, and her comrades fall back to help her. He looks at my wound and I can tell it's serious by the yelp he utters and his eyes widening.

"Princess! We need a doctor!" He yells. The road we escape to has no people, and then I wonder where the peasants I just saw have disappeared to. Then I remember how there's protocol for criminals on the loose: hide in your cellar and hope for the best. Oh great.

"You won't get away!" Someone shouts from behind us. I see big black spots, but my feet are still running. Then I see that Ruby also has a gash on his knee, which must be slowing him down. We half-carry, half-drag each other, and try to survive.

Suddenly Ruby falls. I grab him, trying to keep on running, when I feel lightheaded. Just before my head touches the ground, I see brown spiky hair and cold green eyes.

My world turns black, and red amid the see of blood.


End file.
